


Random Oneshots

by princeluckybug13



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, from tumblr, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeluckybug13/pseuds/princeluckybug13
Summary: These are oneshots based off of prompts on tumblr I've rewritten to flow better and correct some errors. Most of them are romantic, and all of them are humanized or humanoid (fantasy AU). If you would like to make a request, please go to my tumblr (it’s much easier for me). I’ll be happy to write about just about any characters :)
Relationships: Diesel/Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine), Edward/Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine), Emily/Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine), Sir Handel/Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine), Sir Handel/Skarloey/Millie (Thomas the Tank Engine), Spencer/Caitlyn (Thomas and Friends), Stephen/Glynn (Thomas the Tank Engine)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. A Nice Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by brownsugar-chan edited from my tumblr.

"You have a nice smile." Handel poked his head over Skarloey's shoulder. He leaned against the older man gently. "You should wear it more often."

Skarloey spun around and spluttered. He hadn't even realized Handel was there. "H-Handel? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "I'm picking up Millie for her appointment. I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Oh." Skarloey relaxed a little, putting down the books he was holding. He had been trying to be more open and less nervous around Handel and Millie. "I just wasn't expecting you, and it startled me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Handel sheepishly scuffed the floor. He was still getting used to Skarloey's boundaries. He glanced up and smiled. "Maybe a kiss will make it better?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, yes of course." Skarloey scratched at his chin. "Maybe a small one."

Handel hummed warmly and pecked the older man's lips. Skarloey snorted a little, as he sometimes did. Handel smirked as he leaned back. "All better now?"

"Yes, all better now."

"Oh! I guess I should go. You know how Millie is about being late." Handel rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He winked back at Skarloey. "See you back at home. Try not to have too much fun!"

Skarloey watched, cheeks rosy, as Handel waltzed out the door. He sighed, content.


	2. Stuck in a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by thelordofthetimelines edited from my tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

"Please be careful." Glynn held Stephen's face in his hands. "I need you to come home safely."

"I won't be gone for long, I promise." Stephen had brushed off his lover's worry with a kiss. "I'll be fine."

That had been two hours ago. A storm had brewed shortly after Stephen had left for the store. The wind swirled dark clouds and heavy rain. Lightning flashed dangerously across the sky.

Glynn sat by the window anxiously. He wondered if he should call someone. What if Stephen was lost? What if he was hurt? Or worse? He quickly reached for the phone.

"Good Lady! It's awful out there." Stephen burst through the door. He slammed the door shut and dropped the groceries on the floor. "Sorry I took so- Oof!"

Glynn had all but ran to Stephen. He lifted him in his arms and buried his face in Stephen's neck. He squeezed him tightly. "I was so worried! Don't scare me like that."

"S-sorry. Didn't mean to." Stephen tried to catch his breath as Glynn set him down. He was absolutely soaked and covered in mud. Glynn huffed and started pushing him up the stairs.

"G-Glynn! What are you doing?"

"You're getting dressed." He shooed him. "You'll catch cold."

"I'm fine." Stephen protested, but he sighed at his lover's stern expression. "Alright, alright…"

The two made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Glynn wasn't about to let Stephen out of his sight now. The older man rolled his eyes at him. "I can get dressed on my own, you know."

"That's nice." Glynn ignored him and instead dug through his drawers. He pulled out one of his shirts to toss to Stephen. "Here."

"Thank you." Stephen took it sheepishly. He quickly pulled it over his head. Glynn took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. "Oh Glynn. You always take such good care of me."

"Someone has to." He chuckled. "Since you seem to struggle with it."

"I...can't argue with that."

Glynn pulled Stephen into his arms and onto the bed. He huffed again into the crook of the older man's neck. Stephen squirmed in his grip. "Glynn, it's barely five in the afternoon!"

"So? I'm not letting you go."

Stephen pouted, but he made no further moves to get up. Once Glynn had you, there was no escaping. "Fine…"

Glynn hummed softly, and snuggled closer. The two lovers cuddled while the storm raged outside. Finally, they could have some peace.

"Glynn, the groceries are still by the door."

"Don't ruin the moment, Stephen."


	3. Awestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by jovialnickelclamparty. Hope you enjoy!

“You look…” Gordon couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Stunning.”

Emily stood, donned in an emerald green speckled gown, with a hand on her hip. She smirked at Gordon’s awestruck expression. “Well, I try~”

Gordon tugged at his collar. The party, a rather formal one, was not one he expected Emily to attend. At least not alone. She went to parties sure, but he had never seen her at one like this.

“I wasn’t expecting you here to see you here.” He stepped a little closer nervously. “I didn’t think this was your sort of thing.”

“Not usually, but I heard you were coming and couldn’t resist.” She smugly poked his chest. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I’ve known of your little crush for months now, pretty boy.”

Gordon cleared his throat to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. Emily had always been stunning to him, not that he’d ever admit that out loud. “Was I that obvious?”

“No, but I know how to read people.” Emily watched him squirm for a moment. “You’re cute. I like you.”

Gordon splutters indignantly, but he holds out a hand for her. “May I have this dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She took his hand.


	4. An Attempt was Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by anon. Hope you enjoy!

“You come here often?” Diesel smirked as he leaned against the wall. Percy raised an eyebrow at him. The young man was surprised by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend.

“Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.”

“You know what I meant!” Diesel huffed. “I’m trying to be suave.”

Percy stared blankly at him. He was confused by Diesel’s approach. He put down his mail bag before he faced him. “Why? You’ve never done something like this before.”

“I am now!” His expression scrunched into a sour pout.

“You don’t have to pout. I was just asking.” Percy didn’t know what had gotten into Diesel. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I just...want to do something a bit different.” His cheeks grew rosy. “Is that a crime?” 

“No.” Percy giggled. He leaned up to kiss his Diesel. “Will I see you after work?”

“Yes. Would you fancy a date? Maybe dinner and a movie?”

“That sounds nice.” He smiled warmly, and he turned to leave. “I’ll see you then.”


	5. Finally Noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by brownsugar-chan. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you flirting with me?” Skarloey blushed as he turned to face Edward. The book he had been putting away dropped to the floor.

“You finally noticed?” Edward leaned on the front counter casually, and he smiled warmly at the flustered man. “I was wondering how long it’d take.”

“O-oh, really?” Skarloey had never noticed before. How long had he been blind to this? He bent down to pick up the book and hide his burning cheeks. Edward merely chuckled at his embarrassed demeanor.

“Yes. I was beginning to think you weren’t interested.”

Skarloey put the book on the table meekly, unable to meet Edward’s gaze. He had always dreamed of confessing to him, but he could never bring up the nerve. His tongue tied when he tried to speak. “U-uh I-”

Edward shushed him gently. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Skarloey’s. Skarloey pulled back. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“We h-haven’t even had a date yet.” He glanced up down nervously. “Isn’t this a little soon?”

“It’s only a kiss.” Edward smiled softly. “We can go out in a bit, if you’d like.”

“A-alright.” Skarloey was much less tense when Edward kissed him again. He began meekly reciprocating the kiss. Edward brushed back a few strands of hair from Skarloey’s face.

“Hey Skarloey. We just got an order of- oh.” Rheneas stopped in the doorway. The two seemed either unbothered or unaware of his presence. He rolled his eyes after a moment and turned to leave. “About time.”


	6. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by jovialnickelclamparty. I have mixed feelings on this one, but meh. Hope you enjoy!

“Can’t you run any faster?”

“Excuse me for not having goat legs!”

“Horse legs! I’m a satyr not a faun!” Caitlyn pulled Spencer into a nearby store front. She glared at him. “I thought you were a sorcerer. Why can’t you get rid of them?”

“My magic doesn’t work like that.” Spencer hissed. He glanced back outside. They would most likely be still hot on their tail. “I used most of my mana earlier trying to slow them down. I don’t have much left.”

“Great. I’m going to die with the world’s most useless sorcerer.” She huffed. 

“Not exactly. I have a plan...sort of.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “You just have to trust me.”

“Hot stuff coming from you.” Caitlyn sighed knowing she didn’t have much of a choice. “But fine. Let’s hear it.”

Spencer said nothing pulled her in and smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Caitlyn squeaked in surprise as several men burst through the door. They looked around for the two, but the men didn’t seem to notice them. After several moments of searching, the group of men left.

“What was that?” Caitlyn pulled away a little roughly. She was surprised and confused. 

“So I can make myself and one other invisible.” Spencer sheepishly looked away and cleared his throat. “But I can only do it if we’re kissing.”

“And how, pray tell, did you figure that out?”

“It saved me many, many times from being caught with partners by my parents. It was quite useful in my teenage years.”

The satyr laughed. She hooked her arm with his, and she leaned dramatically against his shoulder. “Where to now, Romeo?”

Caitlyn laughed harder at Spencer’s beat red face. Spencer spluttered as they snuck out the back, with the help of a rather shaken shopkeeper. She was still laughing quietly as they slipped through the alley.


	7. Just a Little Tussle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by thelordofthetimelines. Hope you enjoy!

It started with a teasing comment from Handel. Duncan retaliated with a playful shove. This had quickly escalated to roughhousing. The two scuffled and rolled on the floor amongst laughs 

"You two better be careful." Rheneas called from the kitchen. 

They were all having dinner at his and Skarloey's house. Skarloey had gone to pick up Madge, Millie, and Victor. Peter Sam and Rusty had stayed behind to help in the kitchen.

Duncan merely snorted and tackled Handel. Straight in a bookshelf. As the bookshelf wobbled a small clock slipped to the floor with a clatter. 

"What did you two do?" Rheneas appeared, towering over the two. He scowled at their shocked, guilt expressions. "Can't you two behave for five minutes?"

"Um. Whoops?" Handel smiled sheepishly, but it quickly fell at Rheneas's glare.

"Will you just- Just clean this up." The older man hissed through his teeth. He turned away back to the kitchen. "Then you two can explain what happened to Skarloey when he gets back."

Duncan scoffed but went to go get the broom. Handel groaned as he knew Skarloey would probably give him the "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed". Plus Millie was bound to scold them as well.

"A fun way to start the night." He mumbled.


	8. A Comforting Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by jovialnickelclamparty. Hope you enjoy!

Skarloey jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at the clock as he set down his book. It was rather early for anyone to be stopping by. Still he got up to answer.

"Millie? What are you doing here so..." He stopped when he saw her expression. Her eyes were puffy from crying. "Goodness! What happened?"

Millie said nothing but merely broke down sobbing into his chest. Skarloey gently led her inside so they could sit on the couch. He shushed and soothed her as she cried. He held her until her shuddering sobs subsided.

"There, there. Just let it all out." Skarloey

"I-I...Thank you." Millie whispered hoarsely. She was hesitant. "Handel and I are just…"

"It's alright. I'm here to listen." 

"We had a disagreement." She couldn't tell Skarloey that he was the main thing they had been arguing over lately, but Millie just really needed comfort. "I don't think I should go into details."

"That's alright."He reassured her. "Details aren't important right now.”

Skarloey was concerned. He had been for a while now. Millie and Handel had obviously been having a rather rough time lately. They had been heard arguing over something, though neither would discuss why. Not even Peter Sam, who usually heard everything from his brother, knew nothing. 

Millie leaned into his shoulder, much calmer now, but she was still pensive. When she glanced up at Skarloey’s worried expression, her heart fluttered a little. She leaned back quickly. Skarloey blinked surprised. Millie sighed heavily. “Handel was right. I need to go talk to him.”

Skarloey sat confused as she got up to leave. Millie stopped to smile at him. “Thank you again. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Of course.” He sat in silence as she left. What an odd morning.


	9. A Silent Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by jovialnickelclamparty. Hope you enjoy!

Usually, Skarloey was the one to comfort. Didn’t matter what it was for or about. He would be there regardless with a soft smile and open arms. The man was made for comfort. However, Skarloey was notorious for refusing help or comfort of his own. He was stubborn that way.

To counter this, both Handel and Millie had learned very quickly to read Skarloey’s mood, and act accordingly. This didn’t always mean they had an easy time with him. Skarloey was always stubborn even when backed into a corner, so they usually ended up just holding his hand. Simple, easy, and effective.

Given this, it was quite the surprise to them when Skarloey came up behind them and practically squeezed their hands to death. Handel actually squawked. This was new. Skarloey was strong and firm, but he was never this rough. He almost immediately withdrew shamefully.

Millie glanced to Handel to see the same concerned, quizzical expression reflected back. She took Skarloey’s hand again to keep him from running off. Something was wrong. “Skarloey? What’s the matter?”

“I’m fine. Sorry about that. I was just… wanting to see you.” Skarloey smiled, but it was strained. 

“Yeah, that’s bull. What’s really going on?” Handel rolled his eyes. “You don’t go squeezing like that for nothing.”

“It’s nothing-”

“Skarloey.” Millie gave him a look. She wasn’t putting up with this nonsense now. She softened a little when Skarloey’s face fell. Something was really wrong. Millie brought up his hand to kiss it. “Please Skarloey. We want to help.”

Skarloey said nothing. He couldn’t. He merely squeezed Millie’s hand in a silent plea. She sighed and sat him down. Handel came up to his side and took his other hand. There was a silent understanding. There wasn’t a need for anymore. Just silent comfort. And that was what Skarloey needed.


End file.
